The following disclosure relates to a technique of picking up a sound produced by a musical instrument.
Performance sounds (playing sounds) produced by a drum set are usually obtained using a plurality of microphones. In many cases, the microphones are arranged so as to surround the drum set or arranged near striking surfaces of a snare drum, a tom, a floor tom, and a bass drum. In the case where the microphones are arranged near the striking surfaces, holders for supporting the microphones are attached to a component different from the striking surface (a head) such as a shell or a rim of the drum, for example. Each microphone supported by the holder is adjusted by a person having installed the microphone, so as to be oriented toward the striking surface. Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-094851) discloses such holders, for example.